1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrode for stimulating and/or detecting the muscle activity of muscles or muscle groups of a patient which are accessible through a body orifice, the electrode being provided with a carrier and at least two electrically conducting contacts which are connectable by means of a cable to a stimulation and/or detection apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known electrode of this type is in the form of a vaginal electrode for stimulating and/or detecting the muscle activity of the pelvic floor muscles in women, in particular the sphincter of the urethra feminina. Incontinence problems in women can be treated in this way. Of course, with the use of such aids it is of great importance to practice good hygiene, in order to prevent infection between patients. In the case of the known electrode for this purpose essentially two possibilities have been used hitherto. A first possibility is to disinfect or, if necessary, sterilize the electrode after each treatment. This is relatively laborious and time-consuming. The second possibility is to give each patient her own electrode, but this calls for a high investment in electrodes. Besides, in this case extensive administration is required, and cleansing of the electrodes is still necessary.